Unforgivable Lovers
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, and Kairi have decided to make a decision that could change their relationships with their girlfriends. But then, four girls hit on them, and their girlfriends see. Will they ever forgive their heart-broken ex-boyfriends? Rated T for swear words and kissing. Mainly Rimahiko. Second is Kutau. Then the rest is Amuto and Yairi.
1. Chapter 1 - At the Mall

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! Second Rimahiko-involved Story! Only this time has other couples! Though Rimahiko is main one!**

**Rima: Why me and Nagi? WHY?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Because Nagihiko is awesome and you just called him Nagi which means you like him which means you guys are the best couple ever!**

**Nagihiko: Hello! Did I miss anything? (eye glints)**

**Rima: (muttering) He always comes at the worst times.**

**Nagihiko: Aw Rima! (hugs her)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: O...kay. Well I will probably add a few kisses (blush)**

**Rima: WHAT!**

**Nagihiko: Aw…my Rima's upset! Come on! Smile! (kisses her)**

**Rima & AnimeCrazyGirl8: O_O**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Um…okay. (Stares at the two making out) I think I'll leave them to be. I do not own Shugo Chara okay…(shudders at Nagihiko and Rima)**

Rima, Amu, Utau and Yaya were silently minding their own business on a small wooden bench at the mall. Rima was absorbed into a gag manga, Amu was busy daydreaming about boys, Utau was busy mumbling lyrics to the song playing on her Ipod, and Yaya was busy munching biscuits and donuts. They got together because their all boyfriends said that they had something to do. They did some shopping, but that was it.

But what they didn't know was that the boys had gathered at the mall themselves.

"Oi! Fujisaki!" yelled Kukai. Nagihiko turned around and saw that all the other boys were following him, "Wait for us next time! Do you have ANY idea how slow Sanjo-kun is?" Nagihiko smiled as a panting Kairi appeared behind the boys. "Sorry guys, I just thought of this," Nagihiko replied, then pointed up at a huge sign that hung in front of the shop. Kukai's eyes narrowed as he saw the things inside. But then his eyes widened. "I…see."

It was a jewellery shop. Filled with necklaces, bracelets, earrings and…rings. The minute Nagihiko pointed at it, Kukai understood.

He was going to propose to Rima. It sounded a bit weird, but when the 'big brother' looked into the eyes of Nagihiko, he could see the pure love he had for Rima.

Then suddenly Kukai, Ikuto, and Kairi blurted out at the same time:

"I want to propose to Utau!"

"I want to propose to Amu!"

"I want to propose to Yaya!"

They all looked at each other and laughed. "Well, lets get in and get some rings!" Kukai said between chuckles. Once they entered, they were mesmerized by the beauty of the store.

The walls were bright turquoise, and the floor was soft navy carpet. The cleanness of the shop made all the boys think it was new. Then they went to investigate on the perfect ring. After half an hour, the boys bought their rings, and sat, exhausted, on the bench that was outside the store. "Phew! We got that out of our hands! Can I see your choices?" Nagihiko said brightly. They nodded and revealed their boxes. Kukai opened the box to reveal an amazing silver ring with an amethyst butterfly on it. Kairi and Ikuto opened theirs. Kairi had purchased a silver ring with a rainbow-coloured lollipop on it. Ikuto bought a gold ring with a ruby strawberry on it. Nagihiko smiled and revealed a gold ring, with an emerald star and teardrop. "Nice choice, man" Kukai thumped Nagihiko's back.

"Same goes for you," Nagihiko replied, thumping Kukai back. Kukai winced but tried to hold the pain. Kairi said, "I feel like buying Yaya some candy. How about we split up and then meet up at the main gate at two? It's one thirty." The rest of the boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Then let's go!"

Nagihiko wandered over to the gag manga store. He knew pretty well which gag manga Rima didn't read before. He picked up a new volume of Bala-Balance and purchased it.

Kukai went over to the clothing store. He was thinking about buying Utau a new dress for her new album Sunset Lullaby. He went through the options and bought Utau a string-strap, ankle long dress that was yellow at the top, and slowly got darker into orange, then red, then dark red, then black.

Kairi headed off to a candy shop and brought…well…candies.

Ikuto headed off to the toy shop and bought a white bear with strawberries on it's head.

Once their were finished, their met at the gate as promised. They were about to leave when Kairi paled and, grabbing Kukai, Ikuto, and then Nagihiko into a bush. He silenced then and pointed at the gate. The boys looked and their eyes widened.

Their girlfriends were here.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Haha part cliffhanger. (stares at Rima and Nagi now on the floor) Finished yet?**

**Rima and Nagihiko: **_Mumble Mumble_

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I'll take that as a no. Marigold, come here!**

**Marigold: (Growls) Right Away!**

**Marigold and AnimeCrazyGirl8: Charanari: Fury Prisoner!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: RAWRRRR! (swings sword) **

**Rima and Nagi: ARGHH! F*** YOU!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Good. (Decharanari with Marigold and Marigold flies off somewhere)**

**Rima and Nagi: (spits at her)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: DO NOT MAKE ME USE MARIGOLD AGAIN!**

**Rima and Nagi: (shrinks)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Escaping, Giving, Wondering

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys?**

**Rima, Nagi, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi: Yes?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I have to admit something.**

**Everyone: What?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I was a Tadamu fan. A SERIOUS one.**

**Ikuto and Amu: WHAT! (Ikuto chokes)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Ikr! But I've grown out of Tadagay.**

**Tadase: (mysterious aura around him) Did I miss anything?**

**Amu: Tadase-kun! (sweats)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: NOW HOW THE F*** DID YOU COME IN?**

**Tadase: That's for me to know and you to find out. **

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Grr…(brightens up) But now instead of Tadamu, I like Rimahiko. I'm a FULL-TIME RIMAHIKO FAN! NAGI RULES! RIMA IS AWESOME!**

**Rima and Nagi: (making out)**

**Everyone: O_O**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I told you! Rimahiko rules! (grits teeth and threatens) If you guys ever make out in front of me again…I swear, I will use Marigold!**

_**Recap:**_

_**Their girlfriends were here.**_

"I wonder what the boys are up to," grumbled Rima, eying her phone. "I'll call Nagi-koi and ask where he is. Nagihiko sweated. If she called him, his ringtone would ring out, unveiling their hiding space. Then Kairi quickly grabbed his phone and shut it off. "No connection to him," Rima groaned, "Seriously where is he?"

"Don't worry Rima, lets walk home. They might be at the basketball courts!"

"Yaya thinks Kairi-koi will be at computer lab! Will go there now!"

"I'll go to the basketball courts, Kukai might be there."

And with that, the girls headed off. The boys groaned and said together, "They are SO going to kill us!"

"Not really," Ikuto smirked. "I know a secret shortcut to the courts. Plus, Mashiro is slow, and the girls will wait for her. Sanjo-kun, you can go to the lab now."

"Now don't you criticize Rima," Nagihiko said menacingly, as Kairi walked away.

"Whatever, let's go. But we first need to wet ourselves, so we'd look like we've been playing for a long time. I know a garden which had a water sprinkler. We'll pass that garden through the shortcut." The boys stuffed the things they bought into their bags

Ikuto led the boys to a wall. They scrambled over the wall, and were shocked by what they saw. "Tsukiyomi-kun! I must say…what a thin shortcut!"

They were faced with a maze of walls as thin as plank cut in half. "Don't worry," Ikuto deep voice comforted, "It is easier then it looks."

They made their way onto the walls, trying desperately not to fall. "We're here!" Ikuto murmured. "Jump down and get sprayed by the sprayer! The basketball courts are right over that wall there!" He pointed at a wall to their right.

After they got sprayed, they went over the walls, and sprinted onto the court, grabbing a basketball on the court, and got into positions for playing basketball. It was only a few minutes later when the girls arrived to see the boys shooting hoops. Their faces lightened to see their boyfriends and they ran towards them. "We were looking for you for AGES!" The girls pointed at their boyfriends.

"Hehe…sorry?"

"Your forgiven." The girls smiled.

They returned back to their homes, with the boys slightly shuddering, and the girls pleased with themselves for finding their boyfriends.

The next day the boys gathered up their girlfriends and gave their gifts to them. Rima was shocked to see a new volume of Bala-balance. She looked almost stunned. "Why didn't I know about the new book?" she muttered.

Utau looked at the dress and shrugged. "Impressive dressing senses, Kukai-koi. Better then your last choice," and she shuddered at the image of Kukai giving her a bubblegum pink and blue skirt with white dots, and which didn't suit her new album, New Queen, at all.

Yaya burst looking at the candy Kairi brought. "YAYA LOVES KAIRI-KOI HE BOUGHT ME MY FAVOURITE CANDY AND LOLLY!" she yelled.

Amu looked at the teddy bear, and blushed. "What is this?" she muttered. Ikuto pretended to look hurt. "Wa-ah? Amu-koi doesn't like my present? But why…I thought you loved me…do you hate me?"

Amu stuttered, "Wha-at? I-I d-didn't m-mean to say t-that I-I-I love you so d-don't c-cry!" Ikuto smiled playfully. "Good."

When the girls didn't know was that the boys had tucked their rings away into their bags, not sure if they should propose. The girls kissed their boyfriends goodbye and headed off towards Utau's recording studio. The boys sighed, and began walking towards the soccer field, thinking if they should have proposed.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Second Chapter Done!**

**Rima: (absorbed in reading Bala-balance)**

**Amu: (Staring strangely at the white bear)**

**Utau: (Slipping on the dress after the recording session to make the video)**

**Yaya: (eating candy)**

**Nagi: I feel something bad is going to happen to us.**

**Kukai: Same.**

**Ikuto: Dudes, stick positive.**

**Kairi: (absorbed into laptop)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Anyway…watch out for next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Betrayal of the Boys

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! Third chapter!**

**Rima: Interesting…**

**Nagi: (whispers something to Rima)**

**Rima: WHAT! THERE'S ANOTHER BOOK OF BALA-BALANCE! I HAVE TO GET IT! (races off with Nagi)**

**Amu: Um…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I don't own Shugo Chara ok?**

**Info on the OCs in the chapter:**

**Suyi Faniko: A white-haired girl with icy blue eyes. She wears a white knee-high dress with ice blue diamonds on the end.**

**Lila Horosku: Light purple haired girl with dark purple eyes. She wears a sailor suit.**

**Monti Lewis: A blonde girl with green eyes. She wears a pink shirt and dull skin-coloured shorts.**

**Mira Hiroshima: A black haired girl with orange eyes. She wears an orange knee high dress with stars everywhere on the dress.**

As the boys walked to the football courts, they attracted the attention of four girls, who were apparently best friends…

"OMG That boy with the chestnut hair is SO hot!"

"You think? The blue haired guy is HOTTER!"

"I think the green haired geek is cute!"

"But the one with the long purple hair is SO the hottest!"

"Speak for yourself, Mira! The chestnut is hot!" Suyi squeaked.

"Suyi! The blue is HOTTER!" Lila spat.

"Brains over brawn, the green is cute!" Monti yelled.

"Purple is hottest!" Mira argued. Then they laughed. "Let's get'em girls!"

They went over to the boys, who seemed rather startled. "Who are you?" They asked. Ikuto muttered something to Kukai, who passed it on to Kairi, who passed it on to Nagihiko. "A group of fan girls from outside school?" he thought, pissed off. Didn't he have enough in school? A black-haired girl stood in front of him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Hello, I'm Mira Hiroshima. Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. Nagihiko looked rather confused, but shook her hand. "My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. It's nice to meet you too."

Rima and the others were stretching themselves after Utau's video session had finished. "Should we go to the soccer field? Kukai said he'd be there with the others," Utau piped up after getting crepes for the group to eat. Everyone agreed and headed over towards the soccer field, which was only a few blocks away. But when their reached there…they found…

Four girls. KISSING THEIR BOYFRIENDS! Rima, Utau, Amu, and Yaya were speechless as they hid behind trees. Then they all broke into tears, and ran the other way towards their home. Utau yelled between tears, "E-everyone…meet at my house, and pack a weeks clothing and supplies. You have to stay in my house, it's more far from t-those…those CHEATERS!" Her voice cracked as tears fell. Everyone scattered in different directions towards their houses. When they parents asked where they were going they just tried not to sound sad and just say, "A sleepover for a week." Then they hurriedly packed things for a week and dashed off. Rima looked a picture of her and Nagihiko as she ran, and smashed it onto the ground. Everyone arrived at Utau's eventually, still crying like there was not tomorrow to unleash sadness. She hurried them in, tears in her eyes, and slammed the door and locked it.

She panted furiously as she ran to join the others, who were wailing their hearts out, talking to each other amidst sobs.

Nagihiko's POV:

The stupid retarded girls, kissing us like that when we already have girlfriends. Speaking of girlfriends, where's Rima? I looked around and it seemed Kukai, Ikuto, and Kairi were looking for their girlfriends as well. "Hey let's go find Rima! Can you come with me to her house?" The boys nodded because they knew friends stood together at any time.

We were on our way to Rima's house when I spotted glass…a frame…blonde…purple…oh no.

This was a picture of me and Rima.

Smashed into pieces.

I gently picked up the shards and dumped them into the bin. However, I kept the photo. I knew something bad had happened the moment I saw the picture. We raced towards her house, and knocked on the door. Rima's mum opened it and said, "Oh, are you looking for Rima? She said she was going to Utau's for a sleepover for a week. Strange though, her voice sounded slightly upset…" but Rima's mother didn't need to say more as we dashed away. We went to Amu and Yaya's houses, but their mothers said the same thing. At last we came to Utau's house, a big house, but not a mansion. Kukai stepped up, and nervously knocked the door. We could hear a huge ruckus going on, that stopped when Kukai knocked. It was silent. Then the peephole opened, and a familiar purple eye popped up.

"Go away," Utau said coldly, "there is no space for you guys other then hell." She then slammed the peephole. The guys looked shocked. Then we all yelled:

"Rima? Are you in there?"

"Utau? Are you in there?"

"Amu? Are you in there?

"Yaya? Are you in there?"

No one replied, but I could hear faint footsteps. Then the familiar sound of a chair being dragged. Then someone stepping on it…and the peephole opened.

"Fujisaki," she said to me icily, "Go to hell".

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well there you have it, a chapter which reveals the complications!**

**Nagi: (hides in corner and sniffs)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: WTF are you doing down there?**

**Nagi: I'm sad. I hurt Rima-chan.**

**Rima: (appearing out of nowhere)**

**Nagi: Huh? Rima-chan?**

**Rima: Fujisaki (giving him an icy glare)**

**Nagi: (silence as he knows that under the ice of the glare was a feeling of sadness, and betrayal)**

**Rima: Hello AnimeCrazyGirl8, would you mind writing the story so the ending is that Fujisaki dies?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: NOOOOO! NAGI IS AWESOME!**

**Nagi: (gets up) What have I done wrong?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: You'll see.**

**Nagi: Rima…(hugs her while she tries to struggle)**

**Rima: Get off me!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Forgiven

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! I'm back and happy!**

**Rima: Why are you happy?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Because I have an OC Shugo Chara myself in my belief of tennis!**

**Rima: How many shugo charas DO you have?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I dunno. Ten?**

**Rima: O_O**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well, here's Toushi! (reveals a highlighter yellow and green –haired chara with a white dress with a green outline. She holds a tennis racquet and wears white tennis shoes)**

**Nagi: O…kay.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: OMG It's Nagi!**

**Nagi: (sweatdrops)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Do disclaimers.**

**Nagi: AnimeCrazyGirl8 doesn't own Shugo Chara, she only owns her fanfictions and her OCs.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys, in this fanfic, their shugo charas have gone back to their hearts but can come out if their bearer's heart is troubled. And in this Amu knows Nagihiko is Nadeshiko. **

"_**Fujisaki," she said to me, "Go to Hell."**_

Nagi's POV:

I was quite horrified at the thought of Rima hating me. Why would she hate me? Then I thought about the broken picture. "Maybe that had something to do with it?" Then I looked into Rima's eyes, and saw they were red with tears and there was no passion in them, only deep remorse and sadness. I knew at that moment that we couldn't talk to our girlfriends. They were clearly just going to curse us.

"Come on, everyone," I muttered, "let's go to my house and sought this out."

Normal POV:

After the boys ran around 20 minutes, they reached Nagihiko's mansion. An old lady opened it and Nagihiko bowed. The rest of the boys followed and then they entered. They went to the living room, which had a ginormous table. The boys sad on each side and they began to sought it out.

"Why would the girls hate us?"

"MY question is why the picture frame was there!"

"I WANT MY STRAWBERRY!"

"Shush, I think I know."

Everyone faced Kairi, who held his glasses. "It's clear each and everyone of us have done something bad to our girlfriends. But we need to work together to find it out." All the boys nodded. "Can anyone remember anything they did that might of made their girlfriends sad?"

Nagihiko thought while curling his long hair with his finger.

"I woke up, brushed my teeth, gave Rima her present, made Rima happy, left for soccerfield, got interrupted by girls and…oh no."

"The fangirls kissed us," the boys all mumbled. "Perhaps the girls saw?"

Nagihiko stared at the Rima that popped in his mind. Her blank face, with no emotion, except sadness and anger. "How are we going to get them back?" Nagihiko asked. Kukai silently muttered under his breath, "Those low freaks."

"We'll just have to face them," Nagihiko said, standing up and walking towards the door like a robot. Kukai then felt a strange hardness in his pocket when he got up. "Wa-what?" he said…"OMG, It's Utau's house keys! She gave it to me and I totally forgot!" Nagihiko and the others had a strange mysterious purple aura around them, "So all this time…we could have gotten in."

They ran back to Utau's and Kukai frantically knocked the door. The peephole opened and Utau's purple eyes looked at them, no longer red, but filled with hatred. "Go away you f**king cheaters!"

Then Kukai shook his finger, "No, no little singer." Then he put the keys in the keyhole and opened the door.

Screams came from inside as the girls scrambled into the bathroom. Utau glared at Kukai before dashing after them. Then locking the bathroom door. The boys ran after them towards the door, and began frantically pounding on the door. "Ritaumuya!" the boys yelled at the same time. Then the girls slightly opened the door. The boys took the opportunity and pushed the door open. Each boy cornered their (ex)girlfriends and began reasoning with them.

Nagihiko cornered Rima until there was no escape for Rima unless it was through him. "Why did you do it?" Rima's voice trembled. Nagihiko said, "I didn't. The girls did. I would NEVER hurt you Rima." Rima shook her head, "I don't…BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled.

Nagihiko felt his heart crack and fall into an endless abyss. "Then…believe me…" he said, before falling onto the hard bathroom floor. "NAGIHIKO!" Rima screamed in horror. Then Rhythm and Temari's eggs exited his heart and a X appearing on it. "No…this is all my fault!" Rima whispered, clutching the unconscious Nagihiko's hand. The eggs hatched to show Dark Rhythm and Dark Temari.

At that second, Nagihiko awoke and immediately spotted Rhythm and Temari. Rima whimpered and hugged him tight as he stares fearfully at Rhythm and Temari. Only then did he realize Rima's arms around him. He weakly caressed her hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I should have forgiven you!" Rima wailed, hugging him tighter. "Rima…I'm ok."

Rima gasped and smiled her famous smile, the smile that always kept Nagihiko loving Rima.

At that second his eggs were purified and went back into his heart. He slowly began to smile. He stood up and offered Rima his hand. She took it, and after standing up, he drew her into a kiss.

Kukai grinned at Utau and began making out with her. Yaya and Kairi just stood awkwardly and give each other a quick peck on the lips. Ikuto grabbed Amu and began kissing her deeply. She blushed. "Aw…my strawberry's back!"

Everyone laughed.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well that's the second last Chapter done! And my I have NEVER written so many kisses in one story!**

**Everyone: It was good.**

**Nagi: And I got to make out with Rima! (pulls Rima into another kiss)**

**Rima: *blush***


	5. Chapter 5 - The Mean Girls Come Again

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: (sleeping)**

**Rima: What's up with her?**

**Nagi: She's sleeping. DUH!**

**Rima: Wait why are we the ONLY two in the room?**

**Nagi: I don't know but it's romantic!**

**Rima: erm…**

**Nagi: This whole chapter is written in my point of view ok?**

**Nagi's POV:**

I walked with Rima hand in hand, smiling happily. Kukai, Utau, Amu, Ikuto, Kairi and Yaya were walking behind us. Suddenly four girls slid into our way. "HEY WTF DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STEALING MY BOYFRIEND!" all the girls yelled in Rima, Amu, Utau, and Yaya's faces. God Dammit it was those girls from before! I looked at Rima, who's eyes were shuddering with fright. I clutched my knuckles and stood tall. "They are our girlfriends, and YOU have no right to destroy our relationship." I hugged Rima tightly and she smiled up at me. I felt my heart flutter. The black haired girl confronted Rima and because screaming in her face. Then she got into the position of punching Rima. I yelled and pulled Rima into my arms.

Rima looked at me as if I did something to help her life, and I put her down. The black girl and her friends didn't back down though. They tugged on us and threw us into a kiss. Our girlfriends' eyes widened. I tugged on the black girl's hair with force and everyone else did the same. They squealed in pain and broke off. I hurried back to Rima, whose eyes were on the edge of bursting. I felt horrible and drew her into a soft kiss. The black haired girl shrieked in anger, and tried to pull me away, but Rima's smooth, fragile hands gripped rather tightly on my shoulders. The black-haired girl started yelling and screaming, but I didn't care. I was lost in a world of dreams.

The four girls eventually gave up and stalked off scowling. I broke off and hugged Rima. All the other boys looked relieved that the mean girls had gone. They ran off towards their girlfriends, who still looked rather frozen.

"Nagihiko…" I heard Rima's soft voice. I looked down at her shining eyes and wide smile. I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. 'You're my angel Rima-chan! And don't you forget that!" I said gently. She giggled a laugh that made my heart soar.

"Let's go home," I suggested. Everyone agreed, and after walking Rima home, began heading towards my own home. Then I felt something in the pocket of my jacket.

"Huh…oh…the ring."

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Short Chapter, so gomen!**

**Rima: We forgive you.**

**Nagi: Yeh.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Thanks, would guys like some cookies?**

**Yaya: COOKIES! YAYA WANTS COOKIES!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: (sweatdrop) Probably shouldn't have said that…**


	6. Chapter 6 - Proposals

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Last Chapter!**

**Rima: I can't wait!**

**Nagi: Why? **

**Rima: Because then this stupid Rimahiko Fanfic will end and I'll get to stay away from you! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nagi and AnimeCrazyGirl8: (sweatdrops)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Actually, about that…I'm going to write another Rimahiko fanfic…**

**Rima: NOOOO!**

**Nagi: My Rima is upset! (kisses her)**

Rima whistled as she tried to complete her homework. " Why is life so boring?" she thought aloud. Then her phone beeped.

To: Rima Mashiro

From: Nagihiko Fujisaki

_Hey can we meet up at the lake?_

To: Nagihiko Fujisaki

From: Rima Mashiro

_Sure. I'll be there after I work out Q5 of maths homework. It's 55 x 55. TELL ME THE ANSWER!_

To: Rima Mashiro

From: Nagihiko Fujisaki

_The answer is 3025. Now come over!_

Rima quickly wrote it down and headed down the steps and ran outside towards the lake.

Utau was busy waiting for Yukari and her boyfriend to quickly finish filling out contracts for Utau's single to be released. Then her ringtone started ringing.

"Hello, Hoshina Utau here."

"Hey Utau, it's Kukai."

"What is it?"

"Can we meet at the Ramen Shop?"

"Why?"

"Um…to…have…a…competiton?"

"You sound rather hesistant and unsure, but if you treat me I'll come."

"Sure…"

"Ok. Bye."

Utau hung up.

Yaya was busy eating chocolates when her phone sounded.

_You have (1) voicemail._

"Hey Ace…err…Yaya-koi, can we meet at your favourite Candy shop?"

Yaya replied, "Ok Kairi-koi. AND REMEMBER IT'S LALA LOLLYLAND!"

Amu was busy doing random stuff like homework and sucking the back of her pen. She heard a knock on the balcony door. She turned and saw her boy friend.

She let him in, and gave him a huge smile. "Ikuto-koi! What brings you here?"

Ikuto smirked at her and got down on one knee. Amu started sweating, "Wha-er-um-ah-errm..HUH!?" Ikuto removed a small box to reveal his strawberry ring. "Amu-koi, will you marry me?"

Amu stood there frozen, red with embarrassment and confusion. "O-ok-k-ay…" she stuttered. "Good," Ikuto said, before getting up and pressing his lips against hers.

"I wonder why Kukai wants to meet," Utau muttered. She reached the Ramen Shop and found Kukai. "SOUMA KUKAI!" she practically scream-whispered, "Why do you want to come here?" Kukai grinned and got down on one knee, revealing his amethyst butterfly ring, "Will you marry me?" he whispered. Utau blushed as everyone else in the shop watched. "Yes," she finally said. "Good," Kukai grinned then kissed her. "Aw…" Utau heard everyone else say sappy comments, but she didn't care, she was Kukai's now.

"CHAIRMAN!" Yaya yelled. Kairi turned around to see a very hyper Yaya. "WHAT BRINGS YAYA AND KAIRI-KOI HERE?" Kairi blushed and got down on one knee. "Um…will you marry me, Ace?" Kairi turned red as he opened the box. Yaya's eyes widened and she blushed, "I…will." Yaya finally said. Kairi drew her into a hug.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki," said a cross Rima. "It is almost 10 and you call me to come out?" Nagihiko stared at her lovingly and said, "It's such a nice view, don't you think?" he pointed at the river. Rima's heart softened and smiled. "So it is."

"Rima." Nagihiko's voice was suddenly forceful and strong. He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Will…you marry me?" Rima's gaze was stuck on his. She whispered faintly, "Oh my god…of course." Nagihiko smiled, and placed the ring on her finger. "Thank you, Rima." Then he dragged her towards him and began kissing her gently. "You're all I ever wanted."

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: So there you have it! Finished!**

**Rima: I see…I marry him…**

**Nagi: I see…I marry her…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: um…way to state the obvious guys.**

**Amu: So…sad. (cries)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: -_- is that so…**

**Tadase: DO I GET NO MENTION IN THIS? SHE (points at Amu) BELONGS WITH ME! NOT TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!**

**Amu: Too bad Tadagay, I'm Ikuto's bride.**

**Ikuto: I'm proud, my little strawberry.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Thanks guys that's enough. Bye! (hurries off)**


End file.
